


So You're the Mand’alor Huh?

by eggssy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Din thinks Luke is kinda of weird but likes him anyways, Jedi Luke Skywalker, Luke finds out din is Mand’alor and it does absolutely nothing to stop his growing crush, Luke you little shit your going to give ur poor sister a stroke, M/M, Mand’alor Din Djarin, Mentioned Chewbacca (Star Wars), New Republic Politics (Star Wars), No one knows Luke and Din already kind of know each other and are VERY confused, Not Beta Read, Planet Coruscant (Star Wars), Politics, Senator Leia Organa, Tired Din Djarin, he just wants to see his son!, i use too many ellipses lmao, oh my god they were ancient enemies, peace treaties, r2d2 and grogu are partners in crime (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-01
Updated: 2021-03-01
Packaged: 2021-03-19 01:41:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29743062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eggssy/pseuds/eggssy
Summary: Luke is pressured by his sister into joining Republic negotiations with the newly established Mand'alor and proceeds to be a little shit.In which Luke had no idea that the new Mand'alor is his student's father, and Din knows absolutely nothing about the intergalactic disaster that is the Skywalker family.
Relationships: Din Djarin & Luke Skywalker, Din Djarin/Luke Skywalker, Leia Organa & Luke Skywalker
Comments: 18
Kudos: 293





	So You're the Mand’alor Huh?

**Author's Note:**

> I literally cannot stop thinking about Dinluke I am going INSANE  
> another quick fic bc my favorite stories are where everyone is either confused or being a little shit :^)

Luke sighs, already wanting to go home. He really didn't want to be on Coruscant for some diplomatic meeting for the New Republic. But Leia had insisted that his presence was vital for negotiations at today's treaty with him being the last Jedi. Luke protested initially as he was only on Coruscant for a tip he had gotten about a sunken Jedi temple on the planet. He was eager to see what relics he could find to assist in teaching his new student, and politics was the last thing he wanted to get into. But Luke couldn't deny that he was a little curious about the meeting. Leia had explained the importance of him being there as a sign of goodwill because the Republic was to negotiate a treaty with the newly appointed Mand'alor.

  
'It's important to diffuse and conflict between the Jedi and Mandalorians if we want this treaty to work, and you skipping out on the meeting can be taken as a sign of disrespect,' Leia had explained to him. Luke reluctantly agreed to attend the meeting, trusting Chewie to watch over his new student along with R2 back at Leia and Han's apartment. Grogu and R2 got on like a house on fire, and Luke couldn't help but feel a little guilty leaving the Wookiee to deal with that chaos. But this meeting was important, and Luke couldn't help but be excited to meet more Mandalorians and maybe find out more about his student's father.

  
There was hardly any information on Mandalore with so much destroyed by the empire. Luke couldn't help but empathize. Both the Jedi and the Mandalorians were nearly completely wiped out and destroyed by the empire. While there certainly seemed to be a lot more Mandalorians than Jedi, Luke still held out hope that there were other Jedi still in hiding and his work creating the new Jedi order could draw them out.

  
Luke joined his sister and a small welcoming party of other senators to greet the Mand'alor when he arrived. While Leia's calm remained unshakeable, the other senators were obviously nervous about meeting the new king. Luke couldn't really blame them either, with Mandalorians being considered some of the most deadly warriors in the galaxy. He doubted most of the rumors about them were true, but the Mandalorians' reputation didn't come from them being peaceful people.  
_'I suppose this is especially nerve raking,'_ Luke muses to himself, _'since we have no information on who exactly the new Mand'alor actually is.'_

Leia had been at her whits end researching about the people she was working on allying with. She was able to find some names, but the identity of the Mand'alor remained a complete mystery.  
It was rare (very rare) for Leia not to be able to identify someone, especially with the help of her own team and full access to the Republic's records. But no matter where she looked, the name of the new Mand'alor remained completely unknown. Eventually, she had to concede and just accept that she was going into this meeting blind with no information on the new king- not even a name.  
Leia leads the group to the landing docks, her fellow senators trying hard to mask their nervousness following her lead. Luke hung back towards the back of the group wanting to observe the situation before he was inevitably shoved into it.  
What Luke assumed what the Mandalorians ship landed just as they reached the docks. Or at least he's pretty sure it was a Mandalorian ship with the mudhorn similar to the necklace Grogu has painted on its side. _'I wonder what significance mudhorns have with Mandalorians,'_ Luke thinks.  
Luke's theory was proven right when the ship's door opened with a sharp hiss, and three heavily armed Mandalorians stepped into view. The two women came down the ramp first, followed by what had to be the new Mand'alor with the darksaber on his hip and the dark red cape billowing behind him.

"Greetings, Mand'alor, my fellow associates, and I welcome you and your people to Coruscant. My name is Leia Organa, and I'm a senator in the new Republic," Leia says, addressing the Mand'alor. The man was quiet for a moment, the other senators shuffling nervously before finally speaking.

"Hello. Thank you for having us."

Apparently, a man of few words, the blue armored Mandalorian woman, took over the discussion on behalf of the Mand'alor.  
Luke wasn't really paying attention to what was being said as he found himself struck by the very, very familiar voice.

Grogu had been excited to show Luke his adventures through the force, especially about his father, so Luke was pretty familiar with the man's voice. And Luke wouldn't deny being a bit of an airhead sometimes, but he was certain. _'The Mand'alor,'_ Luke thinks incredulously, _'is Grogu's dad?'_  
Luke racked his brains for anything from his brief meeting with the man and Grogu's own memories that indicated his royal status. There was nothing.

Luke blinks back into focus when he notices the visor of the Mand'alor pointed his way. The Mand'alor stood behind his two companions silently while Leia and the blue Mandalorian were engaged in a seemingly intense conversation with the other senators listening intently.  
So caught up in whatever they were talking about, the group didn't notice the stare-off between Luke and the Mand'alor.  
They stood like that for a while, and Luke was pretty sure the Mand'alor was as surprised to see Luke as Luke was to see him.

Apparently, having resolved whatever they were talking about, Leia waved him over, intent on making him part of the group.  
Luke, following his sister's demands, finds himself facing the king of the ancient enemy of the Jedi, whom he also knows is probably the softest dad in the universe.  
Tension runs thick in the air with the two men's meeting, and everyone waits with bated breath for what is to come.

"...Jedi," the Mand'alor greets, nodding at Luke. A man of few words indeed.

"...Mand'alor," Luke greets just as deadpanned, and he could feel Leia yelling at him through their force bond.  
Luke couldn't help but feel terribly amused by the whole situation. Everyone was so nervous about the meeting of the Last Jedi and the Mand'alor, with them being ancient enemies and all. Little did they know that Luke had already met the man, and through Grogu's memories and stories about how kind his father is has put Luke's worries about accidentally starting an intergalactic war at ease.

"So...." Luke continues raising an eyebrow "you're the Mandalore, huh?" Luke suppresses a smile at the sharp intakes of breath behind him. The Mandalore is quiet for a moment, and Luke is worried he may have misjudged the situation.

  
"It's.... a recent development." the Mand'alor replies, and Luke has never heard someone sound so goddamn tired in his entire life.

"OKAY THIS WAY, EVERYONE," Leia interrupts loudly. How she was able to practically yell but still sound so professional was beyond Luke. The group was quick to follow Leia; the two Mandalorian women close behind followed by the rest of the senators. It seems that in a rush to get the hell away from Luke and his interesting introduction, the Mand'alor was able to slip to the back of the group and walk beside him. Luke didn't need the force to tell that the man desperately wanted to ask about his son.

"Grogu's safe, don't worry," Luke says quietly, and the Mandalore startles slightly at the sound of his voice before nodding slowly.

"Are you here for... Jedi stuff?" the Mand'alor questions curiously.

"Eh, sort of." Luke replies, "There's an abandon Jedi temple on planet, and I'm trying to find any surviving relics and such but Leia kind of insistent I join in on the meeting."

"Leia... do you mean the senator?" Luke blinks, surprised that the Mand'alor didn't recognize the Skywalker twins. It was sort of refreshing.

"Yeah, she's my sister. It's kind of hard to say no to her," Luke explains a little sheepishly. The Mandalore hummed in understanding, and they continued to follow behind the group of senators in comfortable silence. Luke could see his sister throwing looks over her shoulder that promised she would have words with him later on how to handle volatile diplomatic events.

"Is... is Grogu doing well? At the Jedi stuff, I mean.." Luke smiles at the Mand'alor before answering.

"He's really talented, especially for his age, very strong with the force." to the man's clear relief. "Your son is exceptionally talented, Mand'alor." Luke couldn't help adding the title because he was at heart a little shit, and for a brief moment, Luke feels a flash of amusement and exasperation through the force from the man.

"Din."

Luke blinks, confused "huh?"

"My name," the Mandalore explains, looking straight ahead, refusing to look at him directly, "it's Din Djarin." Luke had a feeling that Din telling him his name probably had some serious significance to it.

"Well, it's great to actually meet you, considering I completely forgot to introduce myself before." Luke says in good humor before pausing for a moment, thinking. He knew that the old Jedi order had strict rules about attachment, and Din and Grogu's strong bond would have likely been discouraged in the past, but Luke couldn't help but see the ridged structure of the old Jedi code as another factor in the destruction of the order. Jedi were taught never to form attachments, but they had no idea how to form healthy attachments if they did. Rather than teach balance and control, the Jedi of old thought the best way to prevent falling to the dark side was to make attachments forbidden. Luke couldn't help but think his father could have been saved if he was taught how to deal with loss rather than being forbidden from having strong relationships. Grogu obviously misses his father terribly, and Luke could see that the feeling was mutual. Luke has no desire to repeat the same mistakes as his predecessors, separating children from their families. Making up his mind Luke turns to Din once again.

"After this whole meeting thing, I think Grogu would really like to see you. He misses you a lot." Dins head snaps in Luke's direction, evidentially shocked by his offer.

"Isn't that" Din stumbled "not good? For his training, I mean. Aren't attachments dangerous for Jedi?" Ah, so Din was familiar with the old Jedi ways.

"It really depends, to be honest," Luke replies absentmindedly, scratching at his cheek, "but yours and Grogu's willingness to part shows that your relationship is pure." Luke ponders for a moment before elaborating.  
"Attachments are only dangerous for Jedi when they can't let go. Feelings of fear for your one loved ones and not being able to cope with loss makes one vulnerable to the dark side. The old Jedi order tried to avoid attachments completely to avoid this, but I don't really agree with that."  
Din nods silently, letting the information sink in before asking.

“Is Grogu here? On Coruscant?”

"He is," Luke confirms. "He's safe; don't worry, he's in Leia's apartment with a dear friend of mine." Din clearly wasn't put entirely at ease with the news of Grogu's temporary babysitter.

"Will your friend be able to protect him? If something happens?" Luke couldn't help but feel a flare of fondness for the man's obvious worry about his son. It was endearing.

"I doubt anyone is going to try to go hand to hand with a fully grown Wookiee," Luke answers grinning in Din's direction.

"Ah no, I suppose not."

Luke could tell Din was a little off-kilter with everything going on. This stuff was probably all pretty new to him. From Grogu's memories, Luke knew that man had been on the run with his son for quite a while, working as a bounty hunter and hiding from Imperials. Seeing such a fierce warrior so painfully awkward, Luke couldn't help but be fond of his student's father. The numerous stories Grogu has shown him about the brave, strong Mandalorian who saved him only added to his growing crush.

"I would like that very much," Din answers quietly "thank you for this Jedi."

"Call me Luke." And Din nods again as they come to a stop.  
They had fallen quite a bit behind the rest of the group, and when they caught up, Luke could feel his sister's insistent prodding through the force about how the _fuck_ did he know the Mand'alor? Luke smiled politely at his sister the picture of innocence, and Luke suppresses a laugh at the slight twitch of her brow that only he seemed to notice. Without further ado, the group entered the senate building for negotiations, and Luke was grateful that Leia had pushed him into coming with a good feeling of what was to come.

**Author's Note:**

> Leia doesn’t have to worry about fighting with the Mandalorians since Luke and Din are going to get married and co parent the fuck out of Grogu :) they don’t even need a treaty anymore afsgdhfjl  
> Idk if I’m going to continue this or not I’ve never written a multi chapter fic before :/ sorry lmao


End file.
